The Legend of Zelda: Blood of the Gods
by Hedgehog of Time
Summary: Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. When the shadows are darkest, it means that an even stronger light will one day light and dispel them. Now a darkness not seen since before the Great Creation is spreading across the world, a darkness that threatens to consume all in it's wake. Only a boy, born of blood more royal than that of the Kings can hope to abolish it.


Chapter 1: Midnight Arrivals

The old gray wolf limped on arthritic paws to the edge of the lazy river that ran through the green field of Hyrule. His pack had abandoned him after it became clear that he was too sick and crippled to hunt. His legs gave out at the edge of the river. The old wolf looked at himself. Gods how he hated what he saw. His once sleek black fur which he had always maintained with pride was now silvery-gray, dotted with dirt and twigs, and showing signs of mange. He was bone thin and his eyes had lost their sparkle of life. In fact, he could feel his hold on this world slipping away. He was dying, the light of the stars was fading, as was the loving glow of mother Luna in the sky. That is when, through his dim vision, he saw the boat.

The boat was small, like the dingy you might find on a pirate ship. In the boat were three humans. One was crouched at the stern in a ready for battle stance. He had an arrow notched in the yew wood hunting bow he held in his hands, ready to draw it back and hit any possible threat. He wore a black tunic, black leggings, and a forest green cloak clasped around his throat with a brooch in the shape of a sun. He was long and lean, like a wolf himself. His hood shrouded most of his face but a few strands of silver white hair were visible from around the edge of the cloak.

The second one was also male. He sat in the middle of the boat with an oar in his hand. He was tall and broad-shouldered with thick muscle underneath his mahogany colored skin. He had a black bushy beard with matching eyebrows and a bald head. He wore a cloak similar to the other man, but wore a full set of chain-mail with a white breast-plate, the symbol of the royal family emblazoned upon it. At his hip hung a sheathed shortsword with a hilt shaped like the open-mouthed dragon devouring the blade. His crimson colored eyes darted every which way in search of trouble. Strapped onto either arm and at both ankles were deadly throwing knives ready to be hurled at foes.

The third figure was female, but was the strangest of the three. She had ghostly pale skin that was almost translucent and seemed to give off a light glow, with emerald eyes that sparkled like gems. Her hair was perfectly straight, and was a bright forest green; the color of the canopy of the trees when the sun hit them at dawn. Her thin eyebrows matched her hair, and were high arching. She had sharp defined cheekbones which gave her the feel of a warrior air of a warrior though she was clearly not built for combat. She held herself in a regal way that radiated both conviction and kindness. Despite her royal air, she wore a simple gray traveling cloak, and held a peculiar bundle in her hands. The woman turned her head, and spotted the dying wolf. She smiled a smile that could have outshone the stars in it's brilliance.

Suddenly, new energy surged through his veins. He almost literally jumped six feet into the air in shock. It felt like drinking a tall ice-cold gulp of water after going days without the precious liquid in the middle of the desert. He felt a tingling sensation in his joints, a mounting pressure, and then it released. He found to his amazement that his arthritis was gone! He rocketed to the water's edge, and found that the luster was returning to his fur, and the jet-black color was slowly bleeding back into it. He felt as young as a puppy again! He threw back his head howled his joy to the heavens.

That's when he heard the voice. _Achilles,_ It said. Achilles, for that was the name of the beast, froze. This was starting to scare him. _Do not fear my sweet Achilles, you are safe. I have a boon to request of thou._ Deciding that the voice was no threat, Achilles sat on his haunches and waited. _In eighteen years, when mother Luna who shines in the sky this night is blue, be at this spot and wait._ Achilles furrowed his furry brow. Eighteen years? He would be old and feeble again by then! But, why not. The wolf nodded to himself and left the river to find his pack without a backward glance.

* * *

"We are here Milady." said Travis, the cloaked man with the bow. He lowered his bow and threw back his hood revealing a kind, thin face with amber colored eyes which seemed to glow with a strange feral light. His silvery white hair fell out of the bunch he had it in fell all the way down to his waist. The woman looked around at the shore of the little island village at the center of lake Tudosten on the southern edge of Hyrule in the Lanryu Province. It was a quaint little establishment, just a few scattered houses surrounded by oceans of farmland, and a little chapel dedicated to the three Goddesses which itself was at the head of an aisle of shops on either side with a lonely inn at the other end. The town had a sleepy air to it. It was a town content to ignore the outside world and to be ignored by it. It was the perfect hiding place for her precious cargo.

The woman rose in the boat and walked to it's edge. Travis offered his hand to her to aid in her exit, but she pushed it away needing no help, and walked alone onto the old dock that led into the small town. She turned to her guards and gave them both a gleaming smile. They were not fools, they knew that they were about as needed on this mission as a lit match is needed in a bomb storage shed. They both knew that the woman that they protected could easily demolish an entire army of demons if she chose to do so.

The woman turned from them and glided gracefully down the dirt road into the town, almost like her feet did not touch the ground at all. Wherever her feet landed a small patch of healthy green grass grew. "Remind me why we're even needed here?" said Brutus, Travis's bearded companion, in a voice of thunder.

"For show," said Travis without turning his hawk-like gaze from the settlement. "And for the benefit of any demon that might be watching. We need to give the impression that the boy is no major threat." as he spoke he stroked the sun shaped brooch that held his cloak.

"Ah," said Brutus nodding in understanding. "Are you sure that they'll take him in? Once they discover his powers they will kill him." said Brutus in a concerned voice. Though Brutus was a huge man and a fierce warrior he was probably the biggest softie in Hyrule.

Travis gave a low, bitter chuckle. "And how would they do that exactly? By the time his powers come to fruition he will be unbeatable. Only the greatest of demons would even have a chance against him." Now Travis turned to his friend. "You know bloody well who his mother is."

To this, Brutus had no response.

* * *

The woman cradled her bundle to her breast as the child began to fret and announce it's displeasure to the world. "Hush now little one, It would be rude to wake the townsfolk." said the woman with a small smile. The baby continued to whine, it's cries slightly muffled against her thick wool robe. She sighed in resignation, and pulled down her robe, exposing her right breast. She brought her child up to the soft flesh and allowed the hungry infant to feed. With her child suckling happily, the woman continued down the road to the small house at the far edge of the island village.

The house in question was a small little thing built on the sandy shore. The main door overlooked the lake, and was only a single story high originally, far from the main town. The newest inhabitant had added a new floor to the hut as well as a thatched roof. There was a little fishing boat tied to a post at the water's edge with fishing equipment inside and a net folded up next to it. The divinely beautiful woman walked up to the front door. She removed her son from her breast and placed the baby on the doorstep. From the folds of her robe, she produced two small letters, one addressed to Isildur, the man who lived in the house, and the other to the baby she now placed on the doorstep.

There, her task was done. The rest was up to fate. So why did she linger in this spot? She knew that she had to return to her task, she could not abandon that. So why could she not tear herself from the baby now slumbering peacefully in his bedding?

The woman shook her head. She was above emotion, they should not be dealt with by one such as she. She and her sisters were not supposed to feel them. And yet, as she turned to leave, a single tear trailed down her cheek. It fell to the ground where solidified into a diamond of exquisite perfection. She reached down and picked it up. It was about the size of a grape at the largest point, and had a two inch long tail. As she held it, it slowly turned green, the same green as her hair.

A sudden inspiration struck her, and she plucked three hairs from her head and tied them together forming a string. With a snap of her fingers, a hole appeared in the tip of the diamond tear with a puff of green smoke. Carefully, she threaded the hair string through the hole and tied both ends together. With the necklace made, she draped it around the baby's neck.

"Now maybe, in some small way, we can be together." said the woman sadly. "Even when I'm not around, like your entire life." the woman held back tears. Before she knew what she was doing, she began to sing him a lullaby.

_**Be brave, little one  
Make a wish for each sad little tear  
Hold your head up, though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you**_

Don't cry, little one  
There'll be a smile where a frown used to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see  
Someone's waiting for you

Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
And you're sure to see the light  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
And your little world will be bright

Have faith, little one  
Till your hopes and your wishes come true  
You must try to be brave, little one  
Someone's waiting to love you

Her song finished, the woman stood gathered her robe around her, and walked back to the boat without one backward glance, for she knew if she did, she would not have the strength to give up the baby, her son.

* * *

Isildur yawned awake in his cot in the far corner of his two room hut as sun trickled in through the window onto his face. The two rooms were stacked on top of each other with a ladder connecting each floor. The lower floor doubled as a kitchen and bedroom while the top floor served as a study, housing floor to ceiling shelves filled with books of subjects ranging from astronomy to the idiosyncrasies of religion. A simple desk housing quills and parchment was in the middle of the room, her drawers holding thoughts and ideas of his. On the other side was the closet; the closet he swore he would never open again. No, he would never open that Pandora's Box. Never again.

Shaking off such gloomy thoughts, Isildur walked over the the small larder where he stored his vegetables and salted meats, hoping to get a good breakfast in before starting his day. As he was about to open the cabinet, he heard the wails of a baby coming from his doorstep. Isildur frowned and murmured curses under his breath as he walked over to the oaken door.

Isildur was a rather tall man, built like a swimmer with a long lean body and well developed muscles coiled like ropes beneath his skin. His eyes were a hazel color with salt-and-pepper hair color and matching eyebrows. His body was well tanned from so many years under the sun while fishing on the lake or relaxing on the sands. He wore a sleeveless gray tunic and brown leggings with simple hand made sandals crafted from animal hides.

Isildur opened the door to his hut, and found a baby wrapped in a blanket; and judging from the smell, they had been recently soiled. Groaning at the smell, Isildur scooped up the infant, and noticed as two letters fluttered from the bundle. Curious, he stooped and picked them up. One was addressed to himself and the other a simple four letter word was written in neat cursive. _Link._ Before he could read anything though, this infant needed attending.

* * *

With the child's diapers changed and his previous pair thrown away Isildur sat up in his study and opened the letter with his name on it. In the same handwriting as on the envelope's was a message.

_Isildur,_

_We will never meet, but I have given you an important task. It is your task to care for this infant. Your task is to nurture him, teach him how to mend a rope, how to fish, how to earn an honest day's payment. Impart on him your wisdom and courage. Give him hope and give him courage. A horrible destiny rests on this one's shoulders, a destiny soaked in blood and death, but you must teach him the truth. You must teach him to never give in._

_With all my trust,_

_Mother._

Isildur frowned in frustration. "Talk about ambiguous." he grumbled to himself. Born a soldier but raised a thinker Isildur hated not having all the facts. He shoved the letter beck into it's envelope and picked up the second one. The moment he shoved his letter opener under the seal and attempted to open it a blast of blue energy exploded from the letter and threw Isildur back into the far wall, bounce off said wall and land flat on his face with little birds swirling around his head.

"Okay okay I get it." he growled shaking his head and standing up on shaky legs. "The letter is for the kid I get it." He groaned in disgust as the baby began to cry downstairs. He slid down the ladder and picked up the baby, gently rocking him until his cries subsided. Isildur smiled at the slumbering child. The man had always had a soft spot in him when it came to children and when they hung around him they wound up horribly spoiled.

"So you name is Link eh? Allright, I think I can work with that." He gently touched the pendant around the boy's neck, the green tear shaped gem. Originally he had intended to sell it, but now after the incident with the letter he was terrified to touch the thing. "Sweet dreams kid." he said placing the infant on the cot and tucking him in.

Isildur walked outside, ready for another day of fishing to support himself when he caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. he turned to see what it was, ready for combat. But when he turned, there was no one there, just a warm summer wind.

Note:**I DON NOT OWN THE LULLABY! IT IS OWNED BY DISNEY!**

**Here is the link:** watch?v=SG35BDkiipM


End file.
